Gold and Iron
by Shadewolfy
Summary: It was his last chance, so he told the truth. Did Wayne mess everything up or will his man surprise him. Slash Warning.


Title: **Gold and Iron**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T with some insinuations to sex**

Genre: **Angst & Romance**

Warning: **Hints of Male on Male sex. If that's not your thing please exit this story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mistborn series. Hell, I don't even own one of the books; a friend lent them to me.**

Summary: **It was his last chance, so he told the truth. Did Wayne mess everything up or will his man surprise him.**

**xXxXx**

As Wayne ran, he scrubbed his hands over his eyes. He could barely see where he was going but it didn't matter. He had enough Health stored up so he could just shrug a bruise acquired from falling away. Too bad his Health couldn't heal what he was suffering from.

Wayne scrambled over piles of rocks that seemed to be a common occurrence within the Roughs. The small scrapes on his hands were healed instantly. He couldn't afford to stop, not when he was being chased by a coinshot, who could easily fly after him.

His heart gave a dull thump when he thought of his chaser. He wished now he had never even thought of it, let alone had thrown up the bubble to be able to speak freely. He wished he could go back to being what they were before he opened his stupid mouth.

Noise from behind Wayne made him whimper. He was finally catching up. Not surprising since a person on foot couldn't hope to outrun a coinshot on flat ground. The only reason he was in front was because he had caught him by surprise and Wayne had run before anything could be done.

The noises were getting closer when finally it was right behind him. Wayne whirled around and started to burn his Bendalloy in his reserves, preparing to throw up a bubble only to be tackled. The last thing he saw before hitting the ground was Wax's anxious face.

When he finally came to he immediately started to tap his goldmind to heal the bruises and wounds on his back, acquired because of Wax's harsh landing. It took a few seconds before his brain made the connection between Wax's landing to the fact that Wax was now in the vicinity. Wayne tried to sit up, until he realized there was something heavy on his chest.

Glancing down his heart gave both a happy lurch before sinking when he saw Wax lying on his chest, head turned to the left, almost like he was listening to something.

Wayne squirmed, trying to dislodge Wax. If he could get loose, maybe he could put up a bubble and move away. It would be difficult but just maybe he could get away with all his effects.

Wayne squirmed so much he didn't even notice that Wax had moved and was trying to pin him down, an odd flush appearing on his face.

"Wayne, calm down. Wayne! Wayne stop it. Way . . ." Wax's voice cut off in an odd groaning sound when Wayne's lower body twisted and rubbed up against his.

Wayne stopped, panting, a flush crawling over his cheeks. He gazed up at Wax through his lashes. Wax almost groaned again.

"Just let me go Wax. I promise to never trouble you again," Wayne pleaded.

Wax grinned, "Now why in Harmony's name would I want you to never trouble me again. I like it when you _trouble_ me."

Wayne blinked up at Wax in shock as he gapes. Wax's grin diminished to a smile. "Now, Wayne," He said, closing Wayne's mouth with a finger. Wayne's freed arm didn't react, "Don't run again, okay. You're very hard to catch."

Wayne just continued to gape up at Wax. Wax relaxed his arms and sat back, still straddling a lax Wayne. He ran a finger over Wayne's lips, his eyes on his finger, looking fascinated. He missed Wayne blinking, seemingly coming back to life. Wayne glanced down, watching the hand before looking back up at Wax.

_Why is he doing this to me? _Wayne thought. He knew there was no way Wax could like him. The only reason he even told Wax how he felt was because of _her_. The way she had looked at Wax told Wayne she was interested. And so far Wayne had never been wrong about those things. It wouldn't be long before she had him falling in love with her. It wouldn't be long before she had everything Wayne had always wanted. It wouldn't be long before she had the one thing that Wayne would never trade away, no matter how many lucky hats in existence there were and they were all in danger.

Wax's heart. His affection, his love. His gaze with love filled eyes. His everything.

And so Wayne told Wax in a last ditch attempt, throwing up a bubble and literally blurting it out. It was only in the seconds to come that Wayne seemed to realize what he had just said. Wax's wide eyes continued to watch him.

So Wayne acted fast. He dropped the bubble and dashed away, knowing that if he gained some ground he could get away. After all, there was nothing metal on him that Wax could track. Wayne could disappear.

At that time Wayne couldn't believe what he had just done. After all, same sex couples were frowned upon in the city and Wax was Waxillium Ladrian, a lawman of the Roughs but still a city boy, with city rules. Out in the Roughs it didn't matter, if you found love, you were to hold on to that love, no matter the gender. Wayne grew up in that society and for a few precious and stupid seconds he had forgotten about the city rules.

So he told, then he ran, got caught and now he was here, lying on the ground with Wax sitting on his lap, tracing his lip with a finger.

Oh Sweet Harmony, Wax was sitting on his lap. Wayne started thrashing again, almost dislodging Wax before Wax pressed down and held him in place. Wayne shifted, moving to flip Wax off when he stilled.

_Was that . . . ?_

Wayne glanced up at Wax, who was watching him. Wax smiled, "That's because of you, you know. Because of your constant squirming."

Wayne blinked. He had been the cause of that reaction in Wax? Wayne grinned and Wax smiled back in answer.

Wayne suddenly grabbed Wax's shoulders and flipped them both. Wax gasped because the move had caused him to rub against Wayne, then laughed, smiling up at Wayne.

Wayne dipped down, gazing into Wax's eyes, "You sure about this Wax? This will never stop if it starts. You know I don't like it when things are taken from me."

Wax grinned, "I know."

Wayne smiled and dipped further down, kissing Wax. Man was he glad he was wrong.

**xXxXx**

Wayne panted softly and slumped down onto Wax's chest. His body shook lightly. Wax lay back, utterly relaxed, one hand carding through Wayne's hair.

Wax shifted, "Not that I didn't love what just happened but whatever made you finally admit it."

Wayne sniffed softly, "She did."

"She? Lessie? What did she have to do with anything?"

"Didn't you see the look in her eyes when she looked at you? She wanted you."

"Well, it's too late now. You wanna hear something ironic?"

Wayne sat up, "What?"

"I think she came over this afternoon to try and start something." Wax grinned, "Well too bad for her, as I'm now committed."

Wayne grinned, "Committed to a guy. I thought your City boy ways didn't allow that."

Wax snorted, "I was never really part of their ways. I like it more out here in the Roughs."

Wayne stood, pulling up his pants and plucking his shirt up, shaking the dust off. Wax sat up, fastening his pants and grabbing his shirt.

Wayne held out his hand and pulled Wax up. Together the two men moved back to their office.

**xXxXx**

Wax pushed the door open and held it open for Wayne who troughed in after him.

Miles glanced up from his position in his chair, saw the two of them then looked away. Lessie, who was lounging against Wax's table perked up at their entrance and smiled. Wax, remembering what Wayne had said about Lessie liking him, studied her face and finally saw what Wayne saw.

She did like him and there was also anticipation in her eyes. She was waiting for something.

Lessie moved to Wax's side and placed a hand on Wax's arm, "Can I talk to you," She glanced at Wayne then Miles before saying, "Alone."

Wax shot a look at Wayne, who looked pained before he shook his head, "Don't need to. Whatever you have to say, I'm sure you can say here."

Lessie snorted but accepted, "Wax, I was wondering if you and I could go out some time?"

"Like a date?" Wax asked.

Lessie smiled, "Like a date," She agreed.

Wax grinned and replied, "Sorry Lessie but there is someone else I like." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Wayne hiding a smile and, oddly enough, Miles straightening.

Lessie took a step back, "Who?"

Wax glanced back at Wayne. Lessie followed his gaze and blinked before she smiled at Wax, "Alright, too bad but alright. Best of luck to the both of you." She said before she glanced down at her pocket watch, "I should probably go." She waved before she left.

Wayne moved to Wax's side and threw up a Bendalloy bubble, "That went better than I thought."

Wax smiled before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, "Don't look now," he said, "but I think Miles is pissed."

Wayne shifted his eyes. Yes, Miles was full out glaring at him. Rust and Ruin, he had hate in his eyes. "He wants you," Wayne realized, "When you said there was someone else he was happy, or as happy as he could become. But when you looked at me . . ." Wayne trailed off. The rest needed no explanation.

Wax moved his hand, the one hidden from Miles's view by his body and took Wayne's hand. "Don't worry. There's nothing he can do to us."

Wayne grinned, "Good, now, get ready to cough."

With that he dropped the bubble.

**xXxXx**

My first Mistborn story. Hmm, I feel oddly proud. This is for the people who have read Mistborn: Alloy of Law.

Best of luck to everyone.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
